


not a big deal

by Anonymous



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Evak Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Rebound, Sort Of, Top Even Bech Næsheim, i guess, i guess you could call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even stared for a few more seconds, unable to fathom why Julian thought this was a good idea, to hurt Isak’s feelings. And yes, Even was mad at the situation at hand, but he knew he couldn’t do what Isak was asking. Neither of them were in the right mindset to do anything, whether it got anywhere sexual or not. They were both drunk and it would be unfair to both of them. It wasn’t right. He knew that.But Even leaned in and kissed Isak anyway.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	not a big deal

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not entirely sure if this fits the one night stand theme since the fics i’ve read have had the characters be strangers, but i wanted to post something for skam weeks (i’m also sorry it’s a day late :/) and i liked this theme the best :)  
> this is also only my second(?) time writing smut so i apologize in advance if the writing of it is a bit sloppy  
> ignore spelling, capitalization, and overall grammar errors, and i hope you enjoy! :)

Isak threw his head back and downed another drink, the liquid slightly burning as it slid down his throat. He didn’t care about the pain, though, he was used to it by now. Besides, he couldn’t pay attention to anything else when all he felt was numbness. 

He watched Julian push another person up against the wall across the room, kissing them and wrapping his arms around their waist. 

Isak had no right to be jealous, he knew that, but _god_ , he didn’t know it would hurt this bad. He was the one to break it off, sure, but he didn’t expect Julian to move on so quickly. Why couldn’t he move on like that, carelessly make out with someone else and pretend like he wasn’t hurting?

Isak pried his eyes away from the terrible scene and tried to find something else to focus on. That task was hard, considering his vision was starting to blur and no one in the house was being still. 

He did find someone, standing against the wall, sipping his drink and observing the crowd. He grinned at the idea in his head, his sixth drink of the night in his hand, and made his way over to his best friend, Even. 

“Even!” Isak smiled and threw his arms over Even, the latter widening his eyes in surprise. He was almost hanging off of Even’s neck, pulling Even down with him.

“Hi, Isak,” he laughed and pulled Isak up, trying to get his arms off of him, but Isak wasn’t budging. 

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Isak reached up and touched the tip of Even’s nose, making a ‘boop’ sound as he did it. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Even successfully got Isak’s arms off of him and made him lean against the wall.

Even turned his body back towards the dancing people and Isak took this opportunity to admire his profile. His golden hair was styled in his signature quiff and one strand of hair dangled in front of his forehead. His eyes travelled south and he noticed the way his black long-sleeved shirt was hugging the muscles of his arms so well, and Isak’s drunken mind could only think of reaching out and squeezing his arm. He looked down to his hands, with his long, _long_ fingers, his fingertips calloused from playing the guitar. 

“Make out with me,” Isak said, making Even whip his head to look at him, confused. 

“What?” 

“You heard me,” Isak put his drink on the table behind Even and put his hands on Even’s face, and leaned it quickly. Even was faster, though, and pulled away before Isak could kiss him. 

“Isak, no,” he put his hands on Isak’s wrists and pulled, and Isak weakly let his arms fall to his sides. 

“Even,” he whined, “please.”

”Why? Why do you want to kiss me?” Even looked at Isak expectantly, waiting for an answer from the drunken boy with a rose colored blush on his cheeks. 

“Because,” Isak crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child, making the corners of Even’s mouth perk up. “Julian moved on so fucking quickly. Look at him, Even!” He pointed in the general direction of where his ex was standing. “He’s pretending like we didn’t break up last fucking week! I need to get back at him. I need to pretend like I don’t care.”

”But you do?”

”I don’t,” Isak said sternly. He noticed the suspicious look on Even’s face and defended himself, saying, “I don’t care! I could care less what that fucking dickhead does, but he’s acting like we meant nothing and I just... Even, please do this for me. Just kissing, I swear.”

Even glanced over to where Julian was standing, making out with someone. He did think it was unfair for him to kiss someone else so soon after his and Isak’s breakup, even when he knew Isak would be there to see.

Nothing about that guy ever sat right with Even, not when Isak first introduced him at the beginning of the year, after the New Year’s Eve party their friends threw. He had thought that it would end soon, just a quick fling, but it wasn’t. Julian tagged along to ever outing they had, and what was once Even and Isak, best friends, turned to Even, Isak, and Julian, the boyfriends plus the best friend who tagged along annoyingly. He had wanted Isak for himself, he can now admit that after years of denial, so seeing Julian kiss someone else and hurting his boy’s feelings lit a fire inside of Even that he had completely forgot about until that second. 

He stared for a few more seconds, unable to fathom why Julian thought this was a good idea, to hurt Isak’s feelings. And yes, Even was mad at the situation at hand, but he knew he couldn’t do what Isak was asking. Neither of them were in the right mindset to do anything, whether it got anywhere sexual or not. They were both drunk and it would be unfair to both of them. It wasn’t right. He knew that. 

But Even leaned in and kissed Isak anyway. 

Isak was caught off guard, making him let out a surprised gasp. Even took the opportunity to shove his tongue in, licking along every crevice of Isak’s mouth. All Isak could do was whimper and cling to the sleeves of Even’s shirt and was pushed against the wall, two strong arms wrapping around his waist. 

The kiss was sloppy, but they were both enjoying it. They had almost completely forgotten about everyone around them, until Isak heard someone whistle from afar. He assumed it was either Mahdi or Magnus, who were standing by the kitchen that Isak was previously at. 

Isak slowly opened his eyes to glance over at Julian, but when he looked, he couldn’t see him or the person he was with. He felt his stomach drop when he realized Julian must’ve dragged them off to a bedroom or to his car. 

That was where Isak should’ve ended things, but he was loving the way Even’s tongue felt in his mouth. He was almost ashamed of the way he was getting so turned on by just kissing. 

Isak leaned away and waited for Even to understand why he stopped. It didn’t take long; Even’s head turned around to find Julian, and turned back to Isak when he didn’t find him. 

Even’s lips were plump and red, and his hair was disheveled from Isak’s roaming fingers. His mouth was so wet and inviting, it took all of Isak’s will power to not lean in and kiss him again, and again, and again. 

He was about to tap on Even’s arms for him to get out of in front of him, but he couldn’t help but like the look in Even’s eyes, his clouded gaze only fueling the feeling in his abdomen. 

“Isak,” Even’s voice was gravelly and low, almost growl-like. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next. 

So he just smiled and grabbed Even’s hand, dragging him off to the nearest bedroom. 

— — —

Isak was practically shoved against the door as soon as it was closed behind him, a pair of lips connecting to his. He gripped Even’s shoulders and felt their crotches rub together, both of them groaning at the friction. 

“Fuck, Isak,” Even grunted when Isak moved his hand directly onto the bulge in his jeans, pressing his palm against it. Even leaned back for a few seconds, reveling in the feeling of pleasure coursing through him. 

Soon, Isak was pushed onto the bed, and there was a flurry of shirts and pants being torn off, until they were only in their underwear, Even hovering over Isak and kissing him. They were both drunkenly smiling, giggling at every fumble that was made by either of them. Of course, there was less humor when Even pushed his hand down Isak’s underwear and slid his thumb over the slit of his dick.

Isak moaned at the feeling of his pre-cum being smeared over his tip, spreading over the inside of his underwear. 

“Even,” it sounded like a moan more than a name, “please.”

”Please what, sweetheart?” Even smirked at the flustered boy underneath him, who just blushed and rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck me, please.” 

The breath was almost knocked out of Even at the near absence of hesitation from Isak, the tone of his voice, lustful and needy and filled with _want_. If he was able to cum from just the sound of someone’s voice, Isak would be able to get the job done. 

Even kissed the spot where Isak’s neck and shoulder met one last time before he got up to rifle through his pants pockets, after deeming the nightstand drawer lacking of condoms or lube. 

“Shit,” Even groaned, letting his pants fall from his hands.

Isak sat up on his elbows and nudged Even’s hip with his foot, his slurred voice asking, “What’s wrong?”

”I only have a condom,” Even held up the condom between two fingers to show Isak. “No lube.”

”There’s got to be some around here,” Isak turned on his side and searched the drawer again, even though Even already did just minutes before. 

“I’ll check the bathroom,” Even got up to look for lube in the room off to the side, and he almost cheered when he found a small bottle at the back of the cabinet. Damn his drunken mind. 

He settled on top of Isak again, kissing him slowly, as opposed to their heated kisses earlier. He may be drunk, but his emotions for Isak were stronger than ever. His heart was pounding and he knew he’d be kicking himself when he was sobered up for doing this, but right now, he just wanted Isak for himself. He wanted to show him that Julian has been an asshole for months, and that he should’ve been with Even this entire time. 

Of course, Isak wouldn’t be able to translate that feeling, it would probably be a one time thing or a regret in the morning in his eyes, but to Even, it was so much more than just sex. 

Even leaned up and sat back on the bed, in between Isak’s spread legs, and poured a healthy amount of lube on his fingers. He almost forgot his entire task when Isak reached a hand down to stroke himself, which was definitely something Even had only dreamed of, seeing Isak like this, unable to be untouched for more than a few seconds. 

Even kissed the insides of Isak’s thighs and slowly entered a finger, pushing past the ring of muscle and making a moan release from his boy’s lips.

He kept his finger still, but it was not enough for Isak, he understood that when he said, “For fucks sake, Even, _move_.”

Even obliged and thrusted his finger, earning a gasp in return from Isak. He set a slow yet pleasurable pace for Isak, stroking Isak’s cock with his free hand and kissing his thighs, all while crooking his finger, searching for his prostate. 

He found it soon enough, after he inserted another finger. He knew once Isak let out a particularly loud gasp, followed by a drawn out moan and Even’s name. Even hit it over and over again, leaving Isak practically drooling and clutching the sheets underneath him to distract him from the almost overwhelming pleasure. 

Isak lifted his head when he felt Even pull out his fingers and stop all of his motions. He looked at Even, confused, but realized when Even leaned up and saw the huge bulge in his boxers. 

Even leaned down and looked Isak in his eyes, barely pressing his lips against the younger’s, and said, “I need to fuck you, baby, is that okay?”

Isak blushed at the pet name and nodded immediately, needy for his orgasm. His intoxicated mind couldn’t think of anything other than Even, Even, Even. 

Even discarded his underwear and picked up the neglected bottle from before and squirted some more on his palm, lubing his cock and enjoying the needed friction. He let his head fall back and continued to jerk off, but Isak whined underneath him, reminding him of something much better than just his hand.

He swiped his hand with the remnants of whatever was left on his hand over Isak’s hole, for which Isak moaned at the feeling. Even picked up the condom lying on the bed and ripped it open, rolling it onto his dick and sighing at the relief.

Even spread Isak’s legs as far as he could, lining up with his hole and glancing back up at Isak, who was watching intently underneath him. “Ready?”

Even almost laughed at Isak’s eager nod, but instead pushed in, slowly, and stopped once the tip was inserted. He kissed him as he did this, lowering his weight onto his forearms placed on either side of Isak’s head, making sure to stay slow so the boy could get used to the feeling. Isak’s head fell back on the pillow under him, letting out a high-pitched moan. 

Isak’s cheeks were starting to turn a rosy color as Even pushed further in. His mouth widened and let out a gasp, feeling Even’s entire cock filling him up. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Even leaned off of his arms and put one of his hands on Isak’s thigh, the other placed on the side of his blushed face.

Isak just pressed the side of his face into the pillow and said, “Move.”

Even complied, almost completely pulling out and thrusting back in deeper than before. Isak squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, rolling his hips to get Even’s dick deeper inside of him. 

Even set a slow yet rough pace, pulling out but then snapping his hips forward, making Isak moan with each thrust. His jaw went slack and he was unable to form coherent words. Just noises and whimpers were releasing from his mouth, and it was music to Even’s ears. 

Isak gripped his shoulders, digging his nails into the blades, and Even groaned at the pain. He started going faster, making Isak arch his back and grab tighter onto Even, moving his hands to his back and raking his nails over the skin. 

Even kissed along Isak’s jaw and grunted as he thrusted, sucking on a spot that Isak seemed to enjoy. He tilted his head to the side so that Even could have better access. 

“Fuck, Even, _fuck_ ,” Even was able to understand those three words, which just urged him to go even faster and rougher, knowing that they were both close to their orgasm. 

And he was right; Isak felt heat starting to pool in his abdomen, and he reached a hand down to jerk off, reach that sweet release, but Even pulled out, making Isak stop in his tracks. He opened his eyes, looking up at the boy, confused.

”On all fours, baby,” was all Even said, leaning back on his knees and allowing Isak to be able to move. 

If he was sober, Isak would feel a little insecure in this position, his ass on full display, and he would be anxious for whatever Even had in mind. But right now, drunk out of his mind, he honestly didn’t give a shit, so here he was, on all fours, impatiently waiting for Even to touch him.

Even was loving the sight before him. His boy’s ass was in the air, his back arched and his head turned to the side, trying to look back at Even and see what he was going to do. He put his hands on Isak’s two cheeks and spread them, groaning at the pink hole in between them, waiting for Even’s cock to be inserted.

”You’re so fucking pretty, Isak,” Even praised and he watched the blush on Isak’s face grow darker. “So beautiful.”

He pushed his index finger inside of Isak, making the boy arch his back deeper and groan. 

“Even,” he whimpered, “please fuck me.”

”What, you don’t like this?” Even was teasing him, knowing that Isak was on the edge. He purposefully avoided Isak’s prostate, making sure he would enjoy his intense orgasm when he fucked him harder than before.

Even pushed his finger in and out, Isak whimpering below him, trying to move his hips back to gain more of anything, really. Even loved the way Isak was acting; needy and desperate, his perfect little angel physically begging for release.

When he deemed it okay to give Isak what he wanted, Even grabbed the bottle of lube for the third time that night and applied more, hoping to make his next movement swift so he could please Isak.

He slowly pushed in until he bottomed out, and when Isak moved his hips back, trying to get Even deeper, he pulled out, only to shove back into him. Isak gasped, not expecting the amount of force Even was using.

Skin slapping against skin was all that was heard in the room, accompanied by the beautiful noises Isak was making with every thrust. Even was moving quick and thrusting hard, and he would normally be worried that his partner wasn’t enjoying sex that was this rushed and rough, but from the sounds Isak was making, he was sure Isak wasn’t complaining.

“You’re so fucking tight, Isak, fuck,” Even said, fucking into his boy faster. 

Isak didn’t respond, he just rolled his hips back, making Even stop moving and let Isak move back against him. He was so hot like this, so desperate for his orgasm that he was now moving on his own accord, chasing his release on Even’s cock.

Even reached his hand down and wrapped it around Isak’s leaking cock. The boy let out a surprised moan and moved faster, pushing back against Even and then moving his hips forward into Even’s hand.

When he pushed back onto Even and the tip of Even’s cock brushed against his prostate, Isak lost it. He finished with a loud, high-pitched moan, and he was sure that was the most pornographic noise he’s ever made. He fell onto the pillow under him but still had his ass in the air, Even’s dick still inside of him.

While Isak recovered from his high, he started to feel uncomfortable with Even still inside of him. Like he was reading his mind, Even pulled out and took off the condom, jerking off until he climaxed and came on Isak’s arched and sweaty back.

Even threw the condom away and leaned over to grab a few tissues from the nightstand, cleaning Isak’s back and hole from his cum. He tried his best to clean the cum off of the bedsheets, but he gave up when he realized he was just rubbing it in the sheets more. In the morning, he’d feel bad for letting Isak stain this poor person’s sheets, but right now, he was exhausted.

Isak rolled over onto his back once Even was done and they had both changed back into just a pair of underwear, Even laying down beside Isak. It wasn’t either of their houses—in that moment, though, they couldn’t remember whose it was, nor did they care—but they stayed anyway, too tired to go back out into the party, nonetheless go back to their houses. 

Even tucked a loose strand of hair behind Isak’s ear, making Isak smile softly at the gesture. He moved closer to Even, wrapping an arm around his waist and closing his eyes, exhausted as well, and Even couldn’t blame him.

Even’s heart clenched at the softness of it all; this is what _boyfriends_ do, not best friends. 

Best friends. 

Even had completely forgot about that. 

As he tried to fall asleep (Isak had no trouble, he was passed out not even five minutes later), he thought about what this would do to them. He knew he shouldn’t worry. Maybe he could slip out of the room before Isak woke up and pretend it never happened, but he knew Isak would find out. He deserves an explanation. 

Even fell asleep trying to figure out what to say to Isak the next morning. 

— — — 

Isak would still be asleep if it wasn’t for the sunlight beaming through the unnecessarily large window at the side of the room. He squinted, but when that didn’t do barely anything, he turned on his side, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. 

He opened his eyes slightly, and almost closed them again, remaining oblivious, but he had to do a double take when he saw another body in the bed he was in. 

His eyes widened and he sat up immediately, the sheets falling off of him and the goosebumps on his bare chest starting to rise from the cold. He stared at the unconscious body and tried to identify them by just the view of their back and shoulders. 

Isak almost gasped when he finally realized who it was. 

His suspicion was confirmed true when the sleeping boy turned over, his eyelids fluttering but shutting and his face remaining relaxed, unlike Isak’s expression right now. His chest was uncovered and the blanket hung loosely off of his waist, and Isak could tell from just the sliver of pale skin of his waist he could see, that Even wasn’t wearing anything underneath the duvet. 

Isak pried his eyes away from Even’s physically calm state and lifted the sheets just to cover himself back up. He was completely nude. 

So that only meant...

He heard a groan from beside him and his head whipped to the side, watching Even lift his hands and ball them into fists, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Even didn’t immediately register Isak sitting there, staring at him, but when he eventually did a few seconds later, his eyes widened and his expression was identical to Isak’s.

He leaned up and propped himself up on his elbows. “Isak, what are you...” He trailed off and stared at Isak, who didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t remember shit from last night, the only thing he could salvage from his memory was being filled with anger at the sight of his ex-boyfriend kissing someone else. 

Fuck, maybe that’s the cause of all this. 

“We didn’t, like... you know?” Isak didn’t realize he had zoned out until Even had spoke. Isak, once again, stared at Even and let him figure out everything that Isak was assuming had happened. 

“Fuck,” was all Even could say. 

Even laid back down and sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and staring up at the ceiling. An awkward and slightly uncomfortable silence fell between them. Even tried to find the right words to say, but nothing he could think of would make this situation any better. 

Their silence was broken when the door burst open and in came Jonas, someone Even wasn’t very close to, but he knew Isak was. Even wasn’t sure if that made anything better, but from the look Isak had, he knew Jonas probably shouldn’t be in here right now. 

And his following words didn’t help.

”Good morning, lovebirds!” He smiled widely, but it fell when he saw how annoyed Isak was. “Not the time?”

Isak huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You knew?”

Jonas scoffed. “Of course I knew. Everyone knows, they all saw you two go to a different room last night.” When Isak rolled his eyes in response, he spoke again. “It’s not like it matters that much. No one cares. The only one who will talk about it will be Magnus, but him being weird about your sex life is part of the usual. So no worrying.” He smiled. 

Isak didn’t respond, so Jonas sighed and said, “I know you two probably just woke up, but Eva’s mom will be home any minute, so it’s best for you to leave. Or you could stay, and never hear the end of it from Eva. Your call.”

He shut the door and left Isak and Even in the same uncomfortable space they had before he intruded. 

Isak cleared his throat and scanned the room quickly, finding his shirt thrown across the room. He crawled down the bed to grab it and found his pants, too, and he was up out of the bed and pulling on his jeans. 

“So,” Even began, “Do you, like, want to talk about it? We could get breakfast or something. My treat.” Even smiled, even though Isak wasn’t looking at him.

”Talk about what? We don’t have to talk about anything.” Isak retrieved his belt and started inserting it through the loops as he glanced at Even, who was confused. 

“Talk about what happened. We can’t just ignore this.”

”Yes, we can. It didn’t mean anything, it was just, like, a one time thing. Not a big deal.” Isak found his phone and put it in his back pocket. 

“Didn’t mean anything?” Even tried his best to hide the hurt in his voice. 

“Yeah. You’ve never had a one night stand before?” 

“Well, I mean, yeah, but-“

”So this shouldn’t be unusual? I’m really not seeing the big deal here.” He felt a buzz in his back pocket and pulled out his phone, and Even’s heart fell at the smile that appeared on Isak’s face. 

Even gulped dryly. “Who is it?”

”Hmm? Oh, it’s the other guys. I have to go now.” He reached the door, but before he left, he turned back to Even. “I’ll see you Monday?”

It took him a second, but Even nodded. “Yeah. See you Monday.”

”Cool. Bye, Even.”

”Bye.”

He sat on the bed for a few minutes, trying to collect his racing thoughts that were screaming at him for being so naive. Of course last night didn’t mean anything to Isak. He barely even _remembered_ what happened, why would he care about it?

Even willed back tears as he collected his scattered clothes from the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated 🥰


End file.
